<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>don't trust the moon, she's always changing by seodoszn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28208274">don't trust the moon, she's always changing</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/seodoszn/pseuds/seodoszn'>seodoszn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ONEUS (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Attempt at Humor, Fluff, M/M, Multi, drabbles from twt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:27:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,571</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28208274</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/seodoszn/pseuds/seodoszn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>unorganized collections of jumbled words, thoughts, and scenes.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Lee Seoho, Kim Youngjo | Ravn/Lee Keonhee, Kim Youngjo | Ravn/Son Dongju | Xion, Lee Keonhee/Yeo Hwanwoong</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. [seodo] "it's three in the morning"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>the first few chaps are the drabbles i wrote on an iphone note and published it on my twt lol. i'm gonna add more chaps about ideas/fics i'll never write. maybe. some day. in the future.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“It’s three in the morning.”</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>“Just so we’re clear here, I don’t have a choice but to call you, alright. This is really the last time I’m asking you for a favor—”</p><p>“Geonhak—”</p><p>“—Just please get me out of here and then I’ll be out of your hair forever.”</p><p>Seoho sighs once again. He’s pinching his nose bridge with his right hand while the other is holding the phone to his ear. He’s contemplating whether he wants to end the call and pretends that it’s just a prank call from someone who imitates Geonhak and continues his sleep or just scream “get lost” like he did in Seoho’s face months ago.</p><p>But in the end, he mutters, “Wait for me.”</p><p>The drive was short. It has been a while since Seoho has to visit a police station directly by himself. But he doesn’t want to dwell too much. He just wants to get over with this quickly.</p><p>He’s arrived at the police station in less than half an hour. After filling in his info, he makes his way to the inside and is met by a few faces he recognizes from the occasional visit there. He scans through the room and sees a mop of blonde messy hair, sitting sluggishly on the chair. Seoho greets the officer who’s typing in his computer in which he returns with a knowing nod. Seoho widens his eyes a bit when he looks at the blonde’s face —not that he should be surprised. Bluish bruises scattered along his jaw. The cut on his lips isn’t pretty.</p><p>Seoho takes care of the administration while the other keeps silent throughout the process. He only nods and murmurs his answer when asked.</p><p>“You should stop doing this,” Seoho states as soon as they are out in the parking lot.</p><p>Geonhak stops in his track, looking up at the older man who’s ahead of him by a few feet.</p><p>“You’re not a teenager anymore. Why are you always getting in fistfights in the middle of fucking nowhere? What are you trying to prove, Geonhak?” Seoho disgruntles. “This is the last time I’ll be helping you. I’m not your lawyer anymore. Your father made it clear he doesn’t want me to—”</p><p>“I’m not my father. His decision wasn’t mine.”</p><p>Seoho turns around and finds Geonhak already staring at him with <em>rage</em>? <em>Disappointment</em>? “Geonhak-ah—”</p><p>“Lee Seoho-<em>ssi</em>,” Geonhak puts on emphasis on the honorific, making the situation tenser. “<strong><em>It’s three in the morning</em></strong>. And I’m tired. I already promised you that I’ll get out of your face if you bail me out this time. I have no one to call and you’re the last choice. I’m sorry that I ruined your precious sleep.”</p><p>The silence that follows feels suffocating. But neither of them knows what to say.</p><p>“Frankly I’m a man of my words. So you don’t have to worry about it anymore.”</p><p>Seoho looks defeated but he still doesn’t say anything. He wants to say sorry but what is he really sorry for?</p><p>Not hearing any reply from his ex-lawyer, the younger guy walks past him without sparing him a glance. He doesn’t need to hear anything right now. The decision has been made and it’s not theirs to intervene.</p><p>Seoho is only standing still as Geonhak walks further, never turns his back around.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. [seodo] "just trust me"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>cw / mention of boobs lol</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Just trust me.”</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Seoho rolls down to his back with heavy breathing after doing 100 push-ups non-stop. His body is drenched with sweat and he can already feel his muscle throbbing.</p><p>“I feel like I’m gonna die. A hundred is too much,” Seoho dramatically groans as he covers his eyes with his arms.</p><p>Geonhak laughs as if the elder’s misery is amusing to him. He sits next to him on the floor rubber mat. “Oh, c’mon you’re barely doing it right. I’d say you’ve only done 70 at most.”</p><p>Seoho abruptly rises from his position with a glower. “You’re overestimating me. I already said I’m not one to do work out. I’d rather play sports but you don’t wanna be a sore loser when I beat your ass at basketball games.” Seoho’s lips turn into a devilish smile.</p><p>Geonhak can’t conceal his annoyance and slaps the orange-haired on the arms. Seoho backs away just in time and avoids him by running. That is, how they end up chasing each other like any other day.</p><p>After a few laps of running around, Geonhak stops and says, “Alright now. Let’s do the chest dips there.”</p><p>Geonhak juts his chin to the chest dips bar on the corner of the room. It’s been there for a whole time but none of the members ever touched it, well except for Geonhak, the muscle freak, of course.</p><p>Seoho shakes his head frantically. “No, no thanks. I’ll pass. I’d rather do another pushup or running.”</p><p>“Why? What’s there to be scared about?”</p><p>“Scared?! I’m not scared. Just tired.”</p><p>Geonhak lifts his eyebrow, not believing any of his words.</p><p>“<strong><em>Just trust me</em></strong>. I’ll help you.”</p><p>Seoho almost back out again but the ever so determined Geonhak grabs his arms right before he can run again. He guides the older to the chest dips bar. Geonhak sort of cages him in, trapping Seoho between his body and the equipment. Seoho clicks his tongue.</p><p>“Do you even have a license? Acting like a strict trainer. Who will be responsible if I ever got injured?”</p><p>“I won’t make you do anything beyond your strength, though. I’m not licensed but I know enough, more than you.”</p><p>Seoho’s complaint comes out as more of a whine now. “But you just did...”</p><p>Geonhak laughs. “You said you wanna lose your man boobs so I show you the way!”</p><p>“You—” Seoho’s face turn red. “Shut up.”</p><p>Seoho grips the bar and Geonhak circles his arms around his waist —attempting to support his weight for the first few tries. “i —what are you doing?” Seoho is flustered by his action.</p><p>“You said you’re afraid of getting injured, so I’ll make sure you do it right.”</p><p>Seoho grumbles something along the line of, “whatever,” but he doesn’t stop Geonhak from doing so. Geonhak, on the other hand, smiles in satisfaction.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. [seodo] "i've missed this"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I’ve missed this.”</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>“Do you even have any idea how this works or should I call for help?” Geonhak asks while Seoho setting up the telescope.</p><p>Seoho shushes him, telling him to keep quiet. “I’ve got this. I’ve set it up alone by myself all this time.” He says as he flipping the manual book. “I just can’t find the screw that should connect this...”</p><p>It’s been more than an hour since they started trying to set up the telescope Seoho owns but it isn’t even halfway done. Geonhak is already giving up.</p><p>“Yeah, but when was the last time you do it though? Let’s just get inside and watch it from the window. It’s getting colder.” Geonhak tightens the jacket he wears around him as the strong breeze brush past him.</p><p>Seoho stands up from where he is crouching down, hands on his hips. “Geonhak, do you know that this super blue moon is a very rare occurrence after 70 years?”</p><p>“Then you’ll just have to wait 70 years more to see it,” Geonhak shrugs his shoulder as if it’s not a big deal which Seoho returns with an offended glare. Geonhak looks unapologetic. “Or you can watch it on the news, YouTube, anywhere. The technology is already advanced, you know.”</p><p>“It’s not the same...” Seoho sounds a little defeated.</p><p>He stares at the equipment that he’s been working on, contemplating what Geonhak has said. Seoho thought he can’t pass the opportunity to see this blue moon when the Seoul sky is for once cooperating. But now he’s feeling like he’s too childish to push what he wants.</p><p>Geonhak watches Seoho as he is lost in his own thoughts. He feels a little bad but he’s not showing it. “Be right back,” Geonhak announces. He rushes his steps to the inside of their apartment.</p><p>He comes back with two different blankets, Seoho looks up to him and raises an eyebrow. “What are you doing...?”</p><p>Geonhak doesn’t say a word. Instead, he drags Seoho by the shoulder to sit on the bench they have on the balcony. He unfolds the blanket and wraps it around Seoho shoulders. Seoho is a little startled but soon he smiles and mutters, “Thanks.”</p><p>The younger does the same with the other blanket and wraps it around himself. He then scoots closer beside the older until their sides are touching. Geonhak gives Seoho a gaze, silently asking him if it’s okay for him to do that with his eyes. Seoho nods and even leans his head on the younger’s shoulder. The action makes him chuckles in fondness.</p><p>“<strong><em>I’ve missed this</em></strong>.”</p><p>Seoho tilts his head a little bit and playfully says, “You missed me? We see each other every day. Ah, am I that irresistible?”</p><p>Geonhak can’t help but slaps the older on his thigh and makes him yelp. But then he rubs his hand to soothe the area he’s hit. He rests his cheek on top of Seoho’s head and says,</p><p>“Don’t you have a binocular, though? Can’t we use that instead? If the telescope loses its screw and can’t work then we’ll have to repair it.”</p><p>Seoho lets out a sigh. “Yeah, but I forgot where I put it. I guess we will just have to use our bad eyesight to enjoy the super blue moon.” They both laugh.</p><p>“It’s okay. As long as I’m with you.”</p><p>“Kim Geonhak, stop being a sap, it doesn’t suit you,” Seoho says light-heartedly which earns a tickle to his side.</p><p>“But you still blush whenever I do it.”</p><p>“No, I don’t.”</p><p>“Yes, you do.”</p><p>And that night is the night where they both witness the very rare super blue moon with hopes that they’ll still be able to witness it again in 70 years.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. [seodo] "i can explain", "i want an answer, goddammit!"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I can explain”</p><p>“I want an answer, goddammit!”</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>“Were you ever gonna tell me?”</p><p>Seoho snaps his head towards Geonhak’s direction who stood at his bedroom door with a mixture of dejection and disbelief on his face. The older is in the middle of changing his clothes but he doesn’t have the time to be flustered when he realizes what Geonhak refers to at the moment.</p><p>The mark on his shoulder blade.</p><p>
  <em>The soulmate mark.</em>
</p><p>The soulmate mark that matches with the one Geonhak has.</p><p>It should’ve been a pleasant and heart-warming experience; meeting the soul who was destined to be with you for life</p><p>...but why does this feel like a thousand needles surge through a thin piece of his heart where it hurts the most?</p><p>“Geonhak-ah, <strong><em>I can explain</em></strong>—” Seoho chokes out.</p><p>“Since when?”</p><p>Geonhak’s voice sounds strained like he’s trying to hold himself from sounding too angry, or sad, or both.</p><p>“It’s not supposed to be like this...” Seoho says under his breath.</p><p>“I asked you since when did you find out?! <strong><em>I want an answer, goddammit!</em></strong>” Geonhak’s frustrations get the best of him, voice echoing in the small bedroom.</p><p>“I found out the day we were camping with the rest of the boys. You started talking about the mark you got. You said you’ll protect it and never let anyone touch it before you meet your soulmate.”</p><p>Seoho gulps before he continues, “You always talk about how intriguing this soulmate thing is with stars in your eyes,” Seoho states. “Your eyes... They are so sickeningly bright that it hurt me to even look at and think about taking that away.”</p><p>Seoho’s voice is shaking, he breathes out before he starts talking again. “You —you already know how I feel about this and I can’t ruin that for you. You think so highly of your soulmate before you even met them and although I didn’t believe in soulmates, I do wish every day, for you to meet someone that treats you like that too, but I never wished it to be me. I’m so sorry, Geonhak.”</p><p>Geonhak doesn’t say anything. He steps forward until there’s practically no space between him and the older. Seoho looks up at him from where he’s been staring off and finds that Geonhak is so much closer than he anticipates.</p><p>The older shudders a bit when Geonhak takes his arms and brings him even closer. Geonhak says, “Why would you think I don’t want you to be my soulmate when all I could wish for is you?”</p><p>Before Seoho can process Geonhak’s words, Geonhak leans in and seals his lips with him. All doubts and guilt dissipate, replaced with the warm touch of love from the deepest desire that they have for each other. The area where their marks are engrained on their skin tingling with a sensation like hugs.</p><p>The simple kiss last longer, their breath mingle with one another. They separate after a while and look into each other’s eyes, exchanging looks. Silently saying their promises that they will stay, at least for a moment.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. [seodo] "was that supposed to hurt?"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Was that supposed to hurt?”</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>“A —ah, it hurts st—stop”</p><p>“Just a little more”</p><p>“No... Please enough, OUCH! <strong><em>Was that supposed to hurt</em></strong>?”</p><p>“Can you stay still? I’m trying to concentrate here?”</p><p>The older one between the two groans in agony when Geonhak applies more pressure to his wound.</p><p>“Hey! Watch out, it’s my precious face you’re holding,” Seoho whines with a grimace across his face.</p><p>Geonhak snickers, “Stop being such a baby. It’s your fault that you fall face-first to the ground—aw, YA!” he stopped in the middle of a sentence when Seoho pinches his arms. Geonhak stops hovering over Seoho and leans back to the sofa backrest while side-eyeing Seoho.</p><p>“Ya? I’m still your hyung, your wounded hyung but you still don’t have any respect. Forget respect, where’s your empathy?” Seoho sulks.</p><p>“I’ve sold it to the devil the day I met you,” Geonhak deadpans</p><p>“Right, that’s why you’ve been acting like a naughty little devil.”</p><p>“How could you still talk so much when you’re injured like this, huh? I’m starting to regret my decision to help you, you seem just fine.”</p><p>Geonhak starts to back away. But before he can get up, a hand holds him by the hips and stops his movement.</p><p>“Oh c’mon I was just joking. Continue to be my nurse, please, Geonhakkie?” Seoho pleads with what he describes as puppy eyes but seems more like a half-lidded glare.</p><p>The older holds back his smile (more because of the soreness on his jaw when he smiles too wide) as he hears Geonhak sighs, knowing he can’t refuse him. “Okay. Just because I’m still a decent human being.”</p><p>“I thought you were a devil?”</p><p>“You want me to be a devil?”</p><p>Seoho shakes his head, his bangs fall over his eyes. “Just be my little devil.”</p><p>Geonhak can’t help but burst out laughing in fondness. He leans in and puts a little kiss on Seoho’s nose which causes him shrieks. “Okay then.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. [youngjo/dongju] timeless</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i don't really know what's the ship name for youngjo/dongju and i don't feel like putting bbangsyon so.. ok nevermind</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Do you think I’m beautiful?”</p><p>Dongju offhandedly asks as he stares down at the vast garden of blooming flowers from the balcony.</p><p>The duke who is standing a few feet from behind him turns his head to the other. The man, Kim Youngjo, supposes it’s only a rhetorical question that doesn’t need to be answered. Of course, everyone in this land will straight up say that the prince is the most handsome, beautiful, gracious man they ever got to see. To even get the chance of meeting the prince themselves is quite a miracle for them. Youngjo doesn’t know why the young prince has to be reassured for that.</p><p>The longer the time passes, the thick air between them tells him that the prince is waiting for him to speak out. So he says,</p><p>“Yes, Your Highness. I do think you are very beautiful.”</p><p>A loud laugh escapes the prince’s mouth. Maybe Youngjo just over-analyzing it but there’s a speck of hurt on the edge of his laugh.</p><p>“I expected better from you, Lord Kim.”</p><p>Youngjo keeps his face neutral, hoping to understand what the underlying meaning of the prince’s statement is.</p><p>“My apologies, Your Highness. I should work better to meet your expectation of me. It is my job after all.”</p><p>Dongju turns around to face the duke with a slight smirk on his face. His broken white silky blouse compliments his skin perfectly as it hugs his shoulders so fit. The late afternoon sunlight makes a golden tone radiates from his brown eyes. He commands, “Do so, then.”</p><p>The duke then steps forward, little by little, with eyes trained solely on the prince right in his eyes. The prince awaits him while leaning against the railing. He stops only when he is standing an arms width in front of him.</p><p>“Your beauty is <em>timeless</em>. I have known you since you were young and I have never seen one man, woman, even come close to what you are,” Youngjo divulges. “You are what every beautiful word describes and more.”</p><p>Dongju seems to be amused by his words that he lets out a chuckle. “You do have quite a lot of words to say.”</p><p>Youngjo breaks out into a smile. “Do I exceed your expectation?” They both laugh as Youngjo takes the prince’s arms to link with his and walk into the castle.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. [keonwoong] same shirt, different day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hwanwoong was screwed. In more ways than one.</p><p>Neither of them even acknowledged it before Dongju laughed out loud, tapping Hwanwoong’s shoulder furiously while pointing in the direction of something that seems so funny to him. Hwanwoong, who was still in the state between dream and reality, grumbled to stop Dongju from hitting him. Slowly, Hwanwoong looked at his own shirt, and then the guy’s Dongju had been pointing at.</p><p>The exact same shirt.</p><p>Hwanwoong widened his eyes at the realization. It took quite a while to process what’s happening because he was half asleep when he was dragged out of his room to accompany Dongju to… wherever he was right now.</p><p>Oh, right. They were at the summer camp, in the middle of queuing for breakfast.</p><p>Hwanwoong clawed at Dongju’s blue hoodie. “Give it to me right now,” the older hissed.</p><p>Dongju held his hoodie to himself, “Hey, hey! Are you out of your mind, hyung? I didn’t wear anything underneath.”</p><p>“Hey?! Who are you calling ‘hey’? And why would you not wear anything–“</p><p>“He’s coming!”</p><p>Hwanwoong quickly turned his body to face another direction. He lowered his head, hoping not to catch anyone’s eye. He heard Dongju still laughed and jabbed at his tummy.</p><p>“I told you the Bieber fever obsession is not only yours. It’s normal,” Dongju said, still giggling which Hwanwoong returned with a glare.</p><p>The smaller blonde argued, “I’m not obsessed. And this isn’t even mine –“</p><p>“Oh! Yeo Hwanwoong?”</p><p><em>Crap</em>.</p><p>That voice.</p><p>That voice sounds so familiar that Hwanwoong didn’t even need to think twice as hard to recognize. He didn’t dare to look up, not until the guy called him for the second time. He didn’t have a choice but to face him.</p><p>There he is. Standing in all his glory and parted brown hair and a <em>very</em> kind bright pearly white smile.</p><p>(And annoyingly handsome too).</p><p>“It’s been so long, huh?” The tall guy asked, still smiling.</p><p>“Why are you here, Lee Keonhee?” Hwanwoong straight up asked the taller guy.</p><p>Keonhee raised his eyebrow. “Here? I’m having breakfast of course. What else?” He gestured to the long queue of people.</p><p>“You know damn well what I’m asking.”</p><p>Hwanwoong set his gaze straight on the taller guy’s wide brown eyes. That morning should’ve been the last time Hwanwoong ever see his face again. He was supposed to be on the other side of the world like he said. Hwanwoong didn’t even get to say a word to him before he left. Only a sticky note of ‘<em>thank you for last night. I had fun</em>.’</p><p>The smile on Keonhee’s face dimmed, but a small smirk stayed on his lip.</p><p>“Because I can.”</p><p>Hwanwoong should’ve never even asked in the first place. He knew he would only be played once again.</p><p>“Nice shirt by the way. Oh, look! We match.”</p><p>Hwanwoong almost forgot about the shirt. The presence of Lee Keonhee got him in all different kind of annoyed, more than the shirt issue. He didn’t even consider the shirt was the main issue. He just wanted to get out of there quickly.</p><p>Hwanwoong snorted. “Nice. Yeah, whatever.”</p><p>“I see you’re still upset with me. I wanted to apologize but I failed to see where I went wrong.” Keonhee continued rambling on, while Hwanwoong kept avoiding his gaze, looking for an escape route. “I even sent you this shirt as a parting gift because I know your little obsession with Justin –“</p><p>“Again, it’s not an obsession. Stop.”</p><p>Keonhee laughed. “Okay, okay whatever. I always wonder how cute you’ll be in this shirt and it’s not disappointing.”</p><p>“If you’re done, you can go away.”</p><p>The taller boy was a little taken aback by the cold response, though he didn’t voice it out. Instead, he leaned towards Hwanwoong to whisper, “But I didn’t lie when I said I had fun that night. Wish we could at least befriend… with some benefits.”</p><p>Hwanwoong widened his eyes, ears got so red from the repressed annoyed feeling along with embarrassment. Before he could say anything else, Keonhee walked away and threw a smirk at him.</p><p>That annoying bastard.</p><p>Dongju looked at him with a sympathetic gaze. “Bad history?”</p><p>“You have no idea.”</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>idek what is this im sorry</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. [keonjo] let's fall in love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>It is a bright morning in the spring and they are already on their way to filming.</p><p>Oneus is going to a photoshoot for some magazine. The place is a little bit in outer Seoul so it takes quite a while to get there. Some (only Hwanwoong) are asleep, some others are on their phones, and the rest are just sitting there, looking out the window of their van. Keonhee is the latter.</p><p>The tall main vocalist takes out his phone to capture the clear blue sky. He’s going to share it on the SNS later for the fans for his daily updates. He captures some more and edits it with various filters, trying out each one to see which one is the most perfect.</p><p>Suddenly, he hears the shutter of a phone camera from the seat beside him where the eldest is seated.</p><p>Keonhee lets out a disbelief laugh. “I can’t believe it.”</p><p>Youngjo hummed in response, “Hm? Can’t believe what?”</p><p>“I can’t believe <em>you</em>,” Keonhee emphasizes the word <em>you</em>.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Now you’re taking pictures too. Why do you always imitate me? I’m gonna assume that you’re actually in love with me, hyung,” Keonhee says with a little chuckle, meaning to make it light-hearted.</p><p>At that, Youngjo only smiles. His usual handsome smile, with a little bit of fondness. “People resemble each other when they love,” Youngjo responds.</p><p>Keonhee is stunned.</p><p>It’s not surprising for Youngjo to say things like that —he says greasy things all the time, everyone is aware of that. Keonhee is more stunned by how his heart starts beating irregularly. He’s almost ashamed at how the beating of his heart sounds too loud in his ears.</p><p>The younger vocalist brushes it off with a shake of a head and a side smile. He supposes it’s just another day of Youngjo being greasy and spews out some love quotes from somewhere on the internet. He never notices the pining stare the older emits.</p><p> </p><p>The photoshoot takes longer than it actually should because of the change of plans. They should’ve taken the photoshoot outside but now that it’s suddenly raining, they have to take a break. If the rain doesn’t stop any time soon they will have to move to plan B.</p><p>Youngjo is in the middle of the room, chatting with Seoho and Geonhak about whatever it is they’re arguing about. More like, he is standing there to watch the other two quarreling and occasionally laughing. When Geonhak starts to (empty) threaten Seoho using his fist, Youngjo laughs uncontrollably. Keonhee is watching it all from the other side of the room. A smile grows unconsciously on his lips.</p><p>Youngjo is one of the most reliable people Keonhee has ever known. His selflessness makes him admirable. For a while, he thinks that this is just a fleeting feeling of admiration that will go away. He can convince himself of that, at least for a good year.</p><p>But the longer he ponders about that, the more he’s unsure. </p><p>He tries to look at other members to search for the same feeling, but to no avail. He can never admit it out loud that he’s actually in love with—</p><p>“Earth to Lee Keonhee!”</p><p>A loud voice ringing in his ears startles him from his reverie. From no other than Kim Youngjo.</p><p>“H -hyung. What is it?” He stutters.</p><p>
  <em>Thump thump thump.</em>
</p><p>Keonhee’s heart is beating at an unusual pace. He is <em>very</em> sure that it’s the result of getting startled earlier.</p><p>“Are you in?”</p><p>“In what?”</p><p>Youngjo smiles before he answers. “The director has decided to do a couple of photoshoots. The rain isn’t stopping any time soon.”</p><p>“What —oh, you mean we are going in pairs? Wait, you and me?!” Keonhee is struck with a realization.</p><p>Youngjo nods. “Yeah. Did you not hear the director earlier?” Confusion is written on the younger’s face and that seems to answer Youngjo’s question. “Are you sick or something? Do you need a rest?”</p><p>It’s in Youngjo’s nature to make someone feels safe. And this time is no exception. His presence alone can make the room feels a bit lighter and less suffocating.</p><p>Keonhee shakes his head frantically. “No, no. I’m just –a little bit out of it. Sorry.”</p><p>“No need to be sorry, Keonhee-ya. Just say it if you really need to take a break.”</p><p>“Thanks, hyung. So when is our turn?”</p><p> </p><p>The photoshoot is running smoothly. The set looks pretty with a fake cherry blossom as a property. Both Youngjo and Keonhee don’t meet any difficulties, posing as themselves. They sometimes joke around and throw the falling petals at each other and making faces when the others don’t look. They both are going through each photo when the director points out one photo.</p><p>“Honestly, I like how this one comes out, but maybe you can make it to a warmer expression? Like, when you see your loved ones after a while on the warm spring day?”</p><p><em>Loved ones</em>.</p><p>Keonhee eyes Youngjo as if he needs to see the older expression for any encouragement. He nods at the director and turns to look at Keonhee. “Shall we?”</p><p>The pose is nothing hard. They stand at each other’s arm’s length and look into the camera while the other’s back is facing the camera. Youngjo grasps Keonhee’s hand and puts them on his hips. “Be still,” Youngjo chuckles. “Remember to act like you see your loved ones after a while.”</p><p>“Shush, I know.” Keonhee tries to brush him off.</p><p>“Let’s fall in love, Keonhee.”</p><p>Keonhee’s eyes waver from the camera in front of him to look at the older who holds a smile so innocently at him.</p><p>“You… ask me to fall. Should I push you first?”</p><p>Youngjo laughs whole-heartedly. He throws his head back, “Then, let’s jump in love together?”</p><p>Keonhee holds back a smile.</p><p>“Whatever you say, Hyung.”</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>